Ian Foo
Ian Foo Ian Foo is the leader of the Lord's Order . He was born on the 9th of October in the year 2000 in Malaysia . In his teenage years , Ian left school and aimed to become a pastor . At the age of 17 , Ian became the pastor of Malaysia . 2018-2025 Due to the fall of Malaysia , Ian left his country as it crumbled due to it's dictatorship . Ian moved to Italy in which he was involved in drug gangs . Ian ended up owning a whore house at the age of 24 . He then hired a prostitute which he personally raped for a year . Ian later found out that his favorite whore is actually his sister . On the 3rd of July , 2025 , Ian's whore house was burned down by rival drug gangs , his beloved sister died in the fire . 2026 to 2030 Ian is now Italy's most powerful drug lord . He gets arrested but escapes after bribing the cops . In 2027 , Ian joins the Catholic Church and becomes obsessed with Christianity as he once was . In 2030 , Ian becomes the Pope . Dissolving the Vatican Pope Ian dissolves the Vatican and forms the Lord's Order . The Lord's Order becomes an Empire and takes over Italy , France and Central Europe . The Lord's Army is formed from loyal South American Christian Mercenaries . Unknown to them , a communist revolution is happening in America , this will later be a big part in the fall of the Lord's Order . Ian , orders concentration camps for non-Christians and kills them all . The whole of Central Europe is now Christian . Rise of the Lord's Order After the fall of ISIS in the Middle East , President Erdogan of Turkey joins hands with the remains of ISIS to form the Islamic Caliphate . The Islamic Caliphate forced many Christians to take refuge in Ian's country . Ian's new country is declared as the Lord's Land in the year 2032 . The Islamic Caliphate takes over the Middle East and extends up to certain parts of Spain and India . Russia , India , China , North Korea and Iran join forces to destroy the Islamic Caliphate . The Lord's Order expands up to Russia and China . It eventually spreads to Japan and even up to Vietnam . The Lord's Order takes over central Asia , India and Hawaii . Conflict with the Islamic Caliphate The Lord's Order has involved itself to stop the expansion of the Islamic Caliphate . The Lord's Order eventually destroys Turkey , the Capital of the Caliphate and kills all Muslims in the Middle East . The Lord's Order takes over Israel and announces Israel as it's new capital . Ian orders the destruction of Jewish and Muslim places of worship in Israel and the Middle East . The Islamic Caliphate is no more . Expansion of the Lord's Order The Lord's Order has taken over the whole of Europe , Asia , Australia , Africa and South America . In 2038 , it continues to march until it faces a new "threat" . It steps in America , which is now the Communist Union of America . Ian hates communism and orders a war with the Communist Union . The war with the Communist Union of America The Lord's Army forces did a land invasion, of the Communist Union of America , Ian Foo lead the one million man charge, against comrades Marlin's 400,000, man army. Although the Lord's Army gained quite a few victories in the beginning of the war, the Communist Union , overwhelmed Ian's forces, causing for a full retreat of Ian, back to Italy. With the Lord's Army forces without food, water, or ammunition, they starved off, or was killed by President Marlin's forces. Category:Characters